Fullmetal Wonderland: The First ALICE
by Faith Altoire
Summary: AU!ALICExFMA The Elrics faced a great tragedy and now the line between reality and the mind is blurred. Non-yaoi REVISING
1. Proluge

Prologue

A Place of Nowhere

Somewhere in this world…or perhaps it resides within another less traversed land, or even in the depths of our very own minds (for surely it must reside someplace or else we would not be speaking of it at this very moment), is a small white room. Now, why and where this room is does not really matter, all that does is who is in this room and when will this individual leave it. Because, right now, that small, pale, blonde haired boy, who lays on the cold (or so it certainly looks cold, all bare and white like that) ground of that small room, all sense's locked from the outside world, is the key we have been searching for.

What key you might ask?

The key to our survival, to mine, to yours, to his, to anyone of any race, sex or religion who dares to shut his or her eyes and leave their boring, unremarkable, down right mundane lives, for a chance to revel in the impossible, the illogical, the absolutely insane.

For anyone who dares to take a moment to dream as if they were children again, free from the worlds restrictions.

This small boy has come to save our dreams, because like many others before him, a world of wonders has called upon his youthful curiosity, to save it's people from the chaos of ones heart.

So what if he's a little Mad.

We can't help that. We're all Mad here.

It is only those that let the Madness rule them that lose their way.

That is… if they have a way to lose.

If not they must find one, because it is dreadfully boring to simply sit in one place for all eternity.

Ask the boy in the little white room, he most certainly knows, although he is a little bit unresponsive as of late, and even if you were to ask, he has a very short temper and is impossibly rude, so the likelihood of you getting a fair answer is not very good.

Nevertheless Wonderland needs a new Alice.

I suppose he'll have to do for now…

…Unless you would care to offer your services, you do seem like a nice, polite young individual, would _you_ like to be our Alice?

I did not think so.

Let the story begin.


	2. Down the rabbit hole part I

Chapter 1

Down the rabbit hole

_Anon, to sudden silence won,_

_In fancy they pursue_

_The dream-child moving through a land_

_Of wonders wild and new,_

_In friendly chat with bird or beast—_

_And half believe it true_

_Thus grew the tale of wonderland:_

_Thus slowly, one by one,_

_Its quaint events were hammered out—_

_And now the tale begun'_

_May home we steer, a merry crew,_

_Beneath the setting sun._

_Alice! A childish story takes,_

_And with a gentle hand_

_Lay it where Childhoods dreams are twined_

_In memory's mystic band,_

_Like pilgrim's withered wreath of flowers_

_Plucked in a far-off land_

_~October 3__rd__ 1909~_

"' _Oh you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm Mad. You're Mad.'…" read a young woman with loving green eyes and chestnut brown hair to her two small sons. The three sat on an old park bench in the city, their cloths warn and old, and mud covered their faces. It was late autumn and the wind chilled the air and froze the breath from their mouths. It should have been dreadfully uncomfortable, but the small family did not seem to mind._

_The youngest boy snuggled tightly in between his mother and brother, peering over the tattered book in her hands. "Momma? What does that mean? Mad? Why are all are the people mad? The cat doesn't seem to be angry, did Alice do something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking large, gray eyes at the woman. The elder boy scoffed, throwing his arms in the air and standing before the smaller one. "No, stupid! That's not what it means! It means that they're crazy, and they need to be locked up before they hurt people, Just like Da-"_

"_Edouard." Their mother scolded gently, and the boy quieted lowering sorry, golden eyes. "That is not true, stop frightening Alphonse."_

"_Yes, Momma…" Edouard whispered once more huddling beside his now shivering younger brother, patting his head in apology. Alphonse resumed his position over the book and glanced at his mother in question. "But then Momma…what does it mean?"_

_The woman smiled sadly at her sons._

"_It means that someone is broken."_

_~Present Day~_

Alphonse Elric entered the lobby of Central city's institution for the mentally impaired, and placed his useless umbrella in the holder at the entrance. Really, hundreds of years in the making and it had still not been improved enough to keep you dry. Sighing deeply, he wiped the mud off his worn, dark brown boots, hung his soaked coat on the rack nearby, and moved towards the small reception desk. The dark haired secretary glanced briefly up at him from a magazine she was reading, an annoyed expression on her face; at the sight of him it was washed away and replaced with a small smile. "Oh…Good afternoon Mr. Elric." She said sweetly, placing the item in her hands on the side of her desk and pulling out a small clipboard. Alphonse returned her smile and took the board gratefully from her hands. As he signed his name and logged in his time of entry, the young woman picked up a nearby phone and began dialing.

"The doctor is with another patient right now. He should be out in about fifteen minutes. I can tell him you're here if you like?" The boy shook his head lightly, gray eyes drifting down the corridor. "No, its okay, I can wait." He turned his head to fully glance at the hall. "Do you mind, if I?" he whispered, returning his gaze to the receptionist, who blinked up at him in response. After a moment recognition flashed through her brown eyes and she smiled sadly. "Yes…of course, go right ahead." The woman reached behind her and produced a set of keys. "Room 116, okay? I'll tell the doctor when he returns." She handed him the keys and he thanked her, moving away from the lobby.

The hall was filled with many identical doors, all numbered to differentiate between them. Behind these doors were, small, cold rooms that would give children a reason to seek their mothers warmth at night and make the most antisocial man lonely. Within in each room sat a variety of different people, all lost, all shattered, most abandoned and forgotten by those who once held them close. Their hearts were broken by the demons known as guilt, anger, and despair, and then captured by the devil known as Madness. The hall seemed to stretch out to the ends of the earth, every three doors followed by an archway leading to another corridor. The inhabitants of each room peeked through miniature windows, some whispering or screaming things as the boy passed by. Most recognized him by now, after all six years was truly along time to be in this place.

Even though Alphonse possessed no room of his own in this dungeon for lost souls, it had come to be his home. He knew each hall, each room, and each rule. Just as knew the stories of those beyond the doors… just as he knew that the higher the number carved into each frame, the longer the person had been there, trapped in the hell known as their own minds. He hated this place, hated the noise, the white… the pure Madness of it all. It was amazing that after so long he had not been driven Mad himself.

…_Can't do anything about that…_

_We're all Mad here…_

Alphonse sighed sadly, coming upon a corridor laid out with benches on each side. The usual patients sat staring at their own individual visions, some rocking and muttering incoherencies. A young girl of about twelve looked up at the sound of footsteps and grinned widely. "My prince!" She yelled waving at him, and blowing a kiss. The boy smiled down at her and returned the gesture. "And how are you today Princess Elda?"

"I am faring well. Have you come to visit the white mage, Prince Al?" Alphonse nodded continuing down the hall as Elda followed. "He too is being held captive by the dark dragon. And our King is powerless to help him!" The little girl gripped his hand tightly. "You must free the wizard and restore power to the kingdom, my love! Then we can be wedded." The boy laughed lightly, patting the girls' head and stopping before one of the small doors. Unlike the many others this door was silent, with no peering gaze seen through the tarnished glass. The occupant of this room had not moved beyond a few feet of his own accord for a little over six years now. His mind was frozen in a time back when things were much simpler, and the world besides its hardships was a better place to live.

_I don't want to go in…_

_Don't want to be here, I don't…_

_Never want to see, this place is frightening…_

_ Can't go, never leave…because he's here…_

…_Because they have __**my**__ heart too._

"The white mage still sleeps. Until he wakes we cannot be free…" Elda sobbed and turned to walk away, leaving Al to enter the dark room alone. A figure sat on a rusted wheelchair overlooking a once white wall that was now covered in indescribable sketches. Papers were strewn about the floor and the gray bed in the corner was dusty from lack of use. The figures long hair covered a pale, drawn face, its once golden luster long since resigned to a sad shade of yellow. His solitary leg dragging light toes across the cold ground, while his one arm lay limp on his lap. Alphonse moved towards the figure, brushing back blonde bangs and placing a soft kiss to the boy's temple.

"Hello, brother." He whispered, taking a seat on the floor in front of the other and taking off his worn messenger bag from his shoulders. "I brought a few things I thought you might like." The boy held out a small wrapped parcel, pulling the paper back to reveal a bowl of chocolate covered fruits. "I went to visit Winry the other day, and she made these. I know you're not fond of sweets but…" he lifted a single fruit gently pressing it to the elder boy's mouth. "…Winry wanted you to try some to." After a moments wait, the soft lips parted ever so slightly, and the fruit was consumed, all the while the young man simply stared blankly at his younger brother, a vacant smile gracing his lips. Alphonse smiled back, placing the bowl to the side for later, and standing once more. He reached behind his brother, pulling the elders long hair from behind him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I also brought a book that mom used to read to us." He whispered, reaching for his bag once more and materializing an old, tattered volume. Its faded title almost intelligible with the exception of a small embroidered 'A.' "I was passing by this shop, see…and the owner was giving away his old books to make room for new ones. I saw this and I just had to get it." He opened the book to the first page, and moved to show the other boy, hands brushing against soft skin. He felt them shake slightly as his brothers' distant gaze followed his movement. " Do you remember this book, brother?" He spoke again, softly breathing into the others ear. The elder did not reply, only continued to smile absently, turning ever so slightly into his brothers' neck. Alphonse wanted to cry as the book slipped from his fingers, and he knelt before his brother, desperately clutching the boys' sole hand in his own.

"Edouard…Edouard… you know I'm here right? You know I've always been here and I want you to get better. You have to get better soon or…" he gripped the hand tighter, shutting his eyes. "I don't know what to do! You were always the smart one… the one with the plans and ideas… and dreams. It's been so long and I'm at a loss. I can't keep working at that factory forever and there's going to be a point when I can't… I can't…" Alphonse did not want to say it, think it even, but it was true. After six years, he could not simply take the silence any longer. "… I can't keep coming here to see you. I know it's selfish, but I just don't know anymore. I know it was hard. What happened to you… what you saw, but I was there too and it's over now so…so come back."

The boy stood quickly, trembling from head to toe, and grabbed his brother's shoulders, deftly shaking them. "Damnit! Please come back! Please I…" sobbing slightly he then slid to the ground, hands still firmly gripping Edouard. "…I'm scared and I don't know what to do big brother… please tell me what to do…"

"Alphonse."

A voice whispered calmly and Al swung his head upwards, gazing into his brothers golden eyes in hope and desperation. But Edouard showed no response, he simply stared away from the other boy, staring blankly at the wall behind him with little interest. The younger brother turned towards the source of the intrusion and flushed slightly at the sight of a tall, dark haired man leaning casually at the door. He quickly pulled away from his brother and moved to greet the man. "Oh… Dr. Mustang…I-i… I'm sorry I just well…"

"Had a little break down?" the doctor smiled gently, an amused eyebrow raised. He patted the boys' shoulder. "Nothing to apologize for, it's perfectly understandable. You're just tired is all; anyway I have something important to discuss with you. If you would please follow me to my office." He reassured ushering the child out the exit. Alphonse quickly complied and slowly shut the door behind him.

"See you later brother…"

Doctor Roy Mustangs' office was not located far from Edouard's room and its familiar warm feel was always a comfort to Alphonse, being the only place in the entire asylum he felt safe and at home in. He sat in his usual worn seat in front of the doctors' desk and watched as Roy took the chair behind it. "…Um… You said that there was something important that you wished to speak with me, sir?" Alphonse asked shifting slightly on a spring under him. The dark-haired man moved a few documents to the side, and smiled at the boy. "Yes… I do. Very important actually, I think you will be happy to hear it. I surely hope so." He pulled a small envelope from his pocket and set it down in front of Alphonse. " The results from the case arrived this morning…do you want to know the outcome." The young blonde swallowed slowly, looking at the paper in the hands of the man before him with slight apprehension.

Nine years ago, when Al and his brother were too small to remember Van Hohenheim, their father, a man of great influence in society, was diagnosed with extreme psychosis and locked up in a ward similar to this one. The two children grew up with their poor, sickly mother, who had always hoped her love would one day be deemed well enough to return home. And one day three years later he did…but not in the circumstances they all had hoped. No one really knows what happened that fateful night, as his older brother had hid Alphonse in a small cupboard and Edouard has yet to speak a word since. Early the next morning the neighbors were met with a scene of bloodshed, finding the undistinguishable corpse of young Trisha Elric and a severely injured and traumatized Edouard Elric. Alphonse never saw them, being found much later by police, staying loyal to his promise to his brother as to not come out until it was safe. If he had seen anything it was doubtful that he would remember as he was young and he could barely recall things that he wanted to forget today yet alone from six years ago. After the incident things went down hill for the brothers, Edouard has lost two limbs due to infection, and it had become apparent to the doctors that his shock was much to great for him to be left in the open world. Alphonse had not wanted them to take Ed away, but he was ten at the time and a ward of the state, neither having any living relatives to take care of them. That was until Dr. Mustang arrived in Central looking for the boys. Alphonse smiled at the memory of the man waltzing right into their social workers office demanding that he get custody of the Elric children. Because Roy Mustang was more than just Edouard's physician…he was their uncle, the elder half brother of their late mother. He had papers and pictures to prove it, and Alphonse had vaguely remembered his mother speaking to them about a beloved older brother, which she had wished to see again.

Roy was kind to them and offered to take them away from Central to the countryside where he and their mother had grown up in. being a doctor and living far from poverty, the man would have been allowed to have both children, seeing as he did have the means to take care of even a sick child like Edouard. He would have been able to if their equally powerful and stubborn mystery of a father had not shown up at the very moment of adoption and too demanded for the boy's custody. Under suspicion of murder and battling for the lives of two boys proved a very long and drilling task, considering the case had taken many years. In the end he was released from the charges of Trisha's death, but seeing as Roy had refused to even leave Central, opening up an office here in the institution and renting a nearby apartment, the custody case continued on.

The last meeting had been in February.

They had been awaiting the results for three months now.

Alphonse nodded not sure if he really, truly wanted to know the answer. He wanted to stay with Roy, wanted to quit that job at the factory he was forced to take at his fifteenth birthday when the state stopped their founding for him. He wanted a home with a loving family, but most of all he wanted Edouard out of here. His brother disserved more than this. Frowning slightly, Roy moved around his desk to stand before the boy, an air of tense seriousness around them. Al swallowed and looked up at the man in time to see a rather large grin plaster his face. "I won." He whispered leaning back on the desk. " The state has finally realized that I am more than capable of taking care of the two of you." For some reason, even though it seemed so possible and so likely, Alphonse could not believe what he was hearing. "What..?"

"As of today, 10:00 am, you and your brother are officially, in my custody. I am your guardian." The man smiled at the small boy's awed face and patted his head. "C'mon now, we'll close up early and head off to you're apartment to get you're thin—eh?" Roy was cut off by a small set of arms wrapped around his waists. Even though he could not see him, the doctor knew that Alphonse was crying from the tremors of his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment before Roy pulled away. "Alright…alright Let's go."

Roy and Alphonse locked up the office and bid farewell to the receptionist, before the left out into the rain and climbed into Roy's car. Al had gotten over the initial shock of having a home and was now fully excited for this new turn of events. He watched as they drove down the city streets to the apartment that the factory owner let him live in. "So…uh…Dr—I mean Uncle Roy?" He said, glancing over at the man who was staring at the road with a bored expression. "When can we get brother out?" Roy smiled. "Tomorrow the discharge papers will be completely signed and we can take him home. Then we'll start packing for Resembul, but first we get your things and get you home before nine. I have a very important meeting to attend."

Al smiled back, his eyes glittering with joy, and voice full of laughter. "It would not be perhaps a meeting with the lovely Miss Hawkeye would it?" He asked grinning widely. His uncle flushed a deep red and reached over to ruffle the now giggling boy's hair. "You brat." He replied without anger. They were so immersed in their new found happiness that both neglected to notice the large truck that was heading towards their car.

Until it hit them.

There was actually going to be more to this chapter but I think I kept you waiting long enough. Before you ask yes I am aware that Ed's name is spelled "Edward" not "Edouard" I prefer the latter spelling so please bare with me. This story takes place around the 1920's ( Think Conqueror of Shamballa) Read and review thanks for your patience.


	3. Down the rabbit hole part2

Chapter 3 Down the rabbit hole part 2

Edouard Elric opened his eyes to find himself in a little white room. He was lying prone on the cold, hard ground staring idly at the blank ceiling above him. He wondered why the room was so white. It seemed a rather boring color and he knew that if he had to awake to such a bright greeting each morning it would most probably annoy him to death. Only hospitals were white. Was he in a hospital? It most definitely was not his room, as stated before; he would never have painted it such a vile color. It reminded him of milk. He hated milk. So he must have been in a hospital, right? Sitting up, he found he could not quite remember what he was doing here in this white ( ungodly white, he now realized, not even cream enough to have been pasteurized milk) room, as a matter of fact he found he could not recall much of anything.

The last he remembered…nothing, absolutely nothing. He began to panic at the realization. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing here…or who-

Wait, he knew who he was, right?

He was…Edouard Elric, and he was…how many years old? A teenager perhaps…but he could not remember.

"Well now", he thought to himself. "There's no use in just sitting here racking your brain for information that won't come, idiot. Might as well figure out where you are on your own." Edouard then moved to stand but found that something was stopping him from moving ahead more than an inch. Glancing down, he noticed that his right arm and left leg were very different than his other two limbs. They were made of metal and seemed mechanical based, as he gingerly moved them up and down.

For some strange reason this did not seem to surprise him, nor did the fact that he seemed to be connected to some non-existent computer system (Although, thinking back on it now he ought to have been bothered greatly by the fact, after all, it's not everyday one awakes to find himself mysteriously missing limbs and wired to some strange form of mechanics… Or is it? He could not say…) Shrugging slightly, Edouard gently tugged at the thin strands of wire connected to his arm and leg and stood shakily off the ground. A brief glance along the room revealed that the only exit was a small hole in the side of one wall. It was scarcely big enough for a normal sized child to squeeze through, but Ed had been extremely diminutive all his life (A fact that he hated to admit, and that would get any person who commented on it a quick death sentence.) so it was not too much trouble for the young boy to squeeze through. Idly wondering why the people who had design the room had not bothered to simply install a door (Lazy bastards) he began to crawl around the confines of the small cave.

After what seemed like hours ( but it could have been a few minutes for all he knew, he had never been good with time), Edouard was beginning to wonder if there was actually any end to this tunnel or if he were simply going to keep on like this forever. "That's just stupid." He argued with himself. "Nothing truly goes on without an end, not even eternity. Unless it were a circle… Yes, that's true, but if that were the case then I would simply be wandering down this path only to return to where I started. How irritating! But if I were back where I started would that be the beginning or the…end since I came from there and simply returned?" the boy stopped, suddenly dreadfully confused. "But if I simply returned then the place is the same, it only changed from the starting point to the destination." Pondering the notion a little while more, the blonde shrugged and continue forward, not really caring anymore, as it seemed from the light that appeared before him, that his solution would come soon.

Crawling out none-too- gracefully Edouard found himself once again immersed into a world of light. Although this one was considerably less bright, seeing as it was littered with all sorts of nonsensical rubbish, such as broken clocks and baby rattles. He idly kicked around an empty jar of orange jam, as he came to the realization that he was in some sort of hallway, reminiscent of one of those mental asylums he remembered. He did not like asylums he recalled, having been forced to visit them quite a few times when he was young. He couldn't remember the reason why though, but he did have a vague memory of pretending to be brave whilst holding someone's hand.

Someone important…and young…

Edouard suddenly recalled the fear and responsibility of protecting that someone he could not remember. He had to get back to them. They relied on him…had only him…only each other. The boy dashed through the hall, running past the many barred doors (Which was funny, he hardly remembered ward rooms resembling prison cells.) In his haste, Edouard did not watch where he was going and tumbled down to the floor face first. "Damnit!" He yelled, rubbing a bruised chin in frustration. The blonde then sat to his knees and glared daggers at the object that had tripped him (not literal daggers, of course. Why would he have real daggers in his eyes?) It was small, about the size of his palm, and round. He marveled at its shiny silver gleam and quickly grabbed it by the long chain that it was attached too.

From what he could recall it was an old pocket watch, the kind that you had to wind by hand. It was slightly tarnished, and did not appear to be damaged, but the cover would not open, no matter what he did. Sighing in slight frustration, Edouard examined its cover, which was crested with some sort of feral beast upon it. There was something familiar about this watch, as if he had seen it before. Placing the item into a large pocket on his white shirt, he stood and continued (this time more carefully, not wanting to trip again) down the large hall. After what seemed like hours, Edouard came to the end of the hallway, to come face to face with a large wall. At first, the boy was perplexed, wondering why he had come to a dead end when there were no corridors in this hall, until he noticed a small (absolutely, ridiculously small) door built into the very bottom of the wall. He frowned and bent down to open it, only to realize it was locked. _How curious_, He thought glancing around for anything resembling a key. Just when he was about to give up, the boy spotted it atop a large counter a few feet away, he raced to it and snatched the item in his now metal hand giving it a look over. It was a shabby looking thing that did not seem to match the intricate design of the small door, but sure enough it fit.

"Even if you open it, there's no way through. You're small, young one but hardly small enough." A voice said from Edouard's right. The boy looked up to see a man standing within one of the cells. He was relatively tall (Well, taller than Ed at least), with short, semi-spiked hair and jade green eyes. He wore what looked to be a blue uniform of sorts, military by appearance, with a long white cloak over it and he dawned a pair of square spectacles on his face. Edouard stood to his feet immediately and sent a glare towards the man. "Who are you and what do you think gives you the right to call me small? I am NOT SMALL!" The man laughed, holding his hands out in defense. "Whoa…there pal! I didn't mean to insult you." He fixed his glasses and stepped closer to the bars of the cell. "My name is Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, codename white Rabbit, of the military police. I've been trapped here for a long while, and I'm late for Tea with my family. But you're an Alice, right? You can get me out of here. Do you happen to know the time?"

Edouard blinked perplexedly at the slight, manic looking man and frowned. He didn't know anything of Alice's or military police. The whole thing seemed fairly farfetched to him and he was pretty sure people were locked behind bars for a reason (then again he could have been wrong), nevertheless he stepped up to the cell and glared at the man. "What military police? What Alice? What's all this nonsense you're spewing out and where the hell am I?" He yelled, glancing once more about the hall. He knew for sure this was not his home. How, he did not know, but in the back of his mind he pictured a small room with a burning fire place and one large bed where he and a woman with kind gray eyes and another, smaller boy, would curl up together on chilly nights. He bore a resemblance to them, perhaps his mother then? And the boy…he…he was his brother, yes, that had to be it… his brother! He remembered the small hand in his own and the impulse to protect. He had to find his little brother, surely he would know what had happened to him, but where would he start the search?

Maes Hughes watched Edouard think with a confused look for a moment and then leaned forward towards the boy. "Y-you mean you don't remember? You're in Wonderland…ruled by the Queen of Hearts. This is the white dungeon, where enemies of the state are kept. This realm is ruled by the state, regulated by the military police! How could you not know—oh?" Edouard raised a brow as the man placed a hand to his chin and looked the boy up and down. "They got to you it seems, that—"He pointed to the metal arm that hung limply at the child's side. "Automail, the March Hare's inventions, the Hatter probably messed with your mind as well… that's why you can't remember…it's a shame and I had hoped you were the Alice that had come to stop the Madness, but without your memories, I highly doubt you'd be willing to." The soldier sighed deeply and pulled what looked to be a photo out of his breast pocket. "Oh…my darlings, how I wish we could meet again." He turned and shoved the picture through the bars and into Edouard's face. The image portrayed that of a beautiful young woman with cropped light brown hair and kind green eyes, in her arms she held a small pig-tailed little girl who was almost identical to her, they were both smiling widely and a younger looking Maes had his arms wrapped about them.

"…My wife Gracia and my daughter Elysia…ever since this thing with the Madness began, I haven't been able to see them…" he looked almost about to cry and Edouard felt a wave of guilt wash over him at not being able to help the man find his family. His thoughts drifted to the lost brother he didn't know, and an idea struck him. "…I have a brother, and I don't know for sure but he might need my help. If I assist you in defeating this Madness and get you back to your family, will you help me find him?" Maes smiled sadly and removed his glasses to wipe them clean. "Wish I could kid, but without your memories, you're no good to us. There is no way you could even come near to the core, the Madness would overtake you." Edouard slammed his metal fist on the bars, startling the military man and leaving an impressive dent behind. He didn't understand anything that was going on, but he _wanted_ to help and he _needed_ his brother. "…then tell me how to get them back! I don't care what it takes I have to find him!" he growled through his teeth, gripping the bars like a life line. Hughes gazed at him in shock for a moment, and then his expression turned thoughtful. "Well…" He began, "The Hatter might be able to fix whatever he did to you, but it won't be easy…he reports directly to the Queen and that means bad news… and Cheshire is possibly the only one who would know how to get into his mansion without losing their head…" The boy lifted his head to look at the man in confusion, the names sounding foreign and yet, familiar in some unexplained way. Maes grinned widely down at him and gestured to the bars of his cell. "Tell you what, you get me out of here and I'll lead you to where my pal Chess lives. Then we can figure everything else when we get there. What do you say, Equivalent Exchange?"

The boy looked down at the bar in his automail hand and nodded, it sounded fair enough and it didn't seem as if he had much of any other choice. So, gingerly he pulled at the bars, the metal screeching loudly as he ripped them clean off the wall. Hughes stepped out of the cell and took a deep breath. "Ah…Freedom, you never know how much you miss it." He yawned and ruffled Edouard's hair playfully, and as the boy growled and attempted to make semblance of his messy blonde locks, he moved to a small side table that seemed to have materialized from thin air. he then picked up a tall wine glass and poured two shots into a couple of ordinate glasses and handed the one with the least amount of liquid to the boy. Edouard glanced at the glass and then at Hughes questioningly. "What's this? " He asked while sniffing its contents warily. The soldier grinned sheepishly, and gulped the drink down without an answer. Within seconds the once tall man began to shrink at an alarming rate and became as small as a door mouse.

"What the hell?" Edouard screamed, stepping backwards in an attempt to avoid squashing the soldier that was just a minute ago almost twice his size. He then squatted down to hear Hughes small squeals more clearly. "Come now, boy! We have to hurry before the Queens men arrive! The "Drinkme" Potion won't harm you, I only gave you a bit since you are already kind of small!" "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D DROWN IN A HALF-FILLED SHOT GLASS?" Edouard yelled at a volume that even surprised him. Hughes scurried towards the miniature door and opened it, pointing up at the boy. "You want to get your memories and save your brother and Wonderland, then get your ass down here! We don't have time!" As if summoned by the man himself, loud footsteps were heard in the distance. Where did they come from? All the doors led only to cells up the hall, and he was sure his room had been the only thing at the other end, there was no entrance. Glancing back down at the small door, and then at the glass in his hand, Edouard shrugged to himself. What else could he do?

So he downed the drink and shrank more than usual, preparing to follow the White Rabbit…

Hello again, I apologize for being so tardy with my updates, but I had misplaced the notebook with my drafts for a long while, and only recently discovered where it was. Hopefully, if all goes to plan updates should run much smoother from now on. So, what are your thoughts? Drop by and give me your input, good or bad, I'll take it… so please review even if it's just a greeting and stay tuned for next chapter : The pool of Tears

Thank you very much,

-Faith


	4. Update Notice

** Dear Readers,**

** Firstly, I would like to apologize for my long term absence recently. There have been many issues and situations, restricting my abilities to update this and many of my other stories. A major problem had been my lack of internet access. That has changed, as I now have internet at my home for my own disposal. I have also been suffering from a year long bout of depression which resulted in a major writing block. I am doing my best to overcome this. What I need from you is idea's. You are all loyal and patient and I adore you for your encouragement. If there is anything you'd like to see in this story, any improvements, expansions and such, that I can accommodate ..please do not hesitate to tell me. I will prefer a PM, seeing as I know most of you will be unable to review with your accounts on this note. I hope to update soon, with better, awe-inspiring work for your and my own enjoyment.**

**Thank you**

**Forever yours,**

_**Faith**_


End file.
